pokemontalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbreon
Umbreon is one of the guests shown in Pokemon Talk, first appearing in Episode 5, titled "Eeveelutions". Umbreon is one of the Eeveelution Brothers. In fact, he is one of the three original members, the others being Jolteon and Leafeon, with the others joining later on. Personality Umbreon doesn't seem to have much of a sanity, often going insane and crazily talking about what seems like nonsense. He often sees hallucinations and screams as if he is being tortured, a prime example being his multiple claims that "floor tentacles" are drowning him. He, at the same time, claims to "know all and see all," which despite sounding absurd, has actually been reinforced by his ability to know that Squirtle and Bulbasaur were being warped around by Hoopa without witnessing the event at all. He randomly speaks in Old English at some times, sprinkling words like "thou," "thy," and "lendeth" for no apparent reason. Superstitions and spiritual shenanigans are a very keen interest of Umbreon's, having spent many all-nighters staring at the moon. According to Jolteon, this is what causes his insanity. Despite this, he does seem somewhat capable to some degree. His greatest achievement is his large Casino chain, Blackyjack, the largest casino chain in all of Johto. He is noted by Jolteon to be an incredibly competent businessman. He also has a driving license, although it is just a learner's permit. Still, he is one of only 6 Pokemon that can drive. He has also clearly demonstrates safety on the road when he insists on respecting the speed limit when Jolteon wanted a ride to the Pokemon Talk studio. He also seems to be a kind person, apologizing for Jolteon's unwarranted actions towards Vaporeon and even giving him special rights in his casino chain. Roles In Eeveelutions, he was brought on as a guest with Jolteon and Leafeon. In Finale, he was brought into the battle with Pikachu. In Sociology, he was dragged along by Jolteon, making his first on-screen mention of the Floor Tentacles. In Cold Shoulder, he once again appeared with other Eeveelutions. In Christmas Musical Special, he sings with many other characters. He swears he isn't crazy. In Flareon Has No Moves, he drives Jolteon to the Pokémon Talk set. He tries bursting open to door with the power of the floor Tentacles, but Jolteon stops him before he can do anything. In Costumes, he was secretly disguised as Bulbasaur for nearly the whole episode, perfectly keeping in character. When he said his type was Dark to Goomy, the latter still not knowing who Bulbasaur really was, Umbreon burst out of his disguise, making his answer correct. .In Water My options, he offers Vaporeon a special deal for his casino. In The Final Episode, he briefly appears in the Eeveelution base during the host's warp tour. In Detective Pikachu, he appears to high-five and chat with Squirtle, and asks if he can live there again. In New CorresponDuck, Umbreon says Mike's Let's Play videos are pretty great. Relationships The Eeveelution Brothers Overall, he is close friends with all members of the Eeveelution Brothers, living together with the rest of them (although sometimes he leaves) and supporting them in different ways. They seem to be concerned or tired of Umbreon, Leafeon helping Umbreon with his irrational fear of murderers chasing him. Umbreon is clearly well acquainted with his group. Squirtle and Bulbasaur Umbreon is closely acquainted with the talk show hosts, as he used to live in the same place as they did (although without their knowledge or consent) and as he is a reoccurring guest that frequently appears on the two's show, Pokemon Talk. They are weirded out by Umbreon and surprised whenever they hear of his accomplishments, while it is unknown how Umbreon feels about the two himself. Squirtle is also the only other character to see floor tentacles. Bulbasaur and Squirtle also keep Umbreon around due to fan reception, but Bulbasaur voices his dislike towards Umbreon being in the same area. Trivia * He is the most frequently appearing character besides the main characters. Category:Pokémon Category:Guests Category:Eeveelution Brothers